Ghost Busters 42
by clashoftheseries
Summary: Ray Stantz is having a tough time keeping up with all the calls while Peter and the gang are off in Spain. Then a mysterious kid shows up at his house at 2 in the morning with an army of ghosts. What will happen when worlds mix and gods and ghosts are brought together?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. Repeat, I do not own ay of the characters in this fiction.

This is my first, so yeah, please review!

Chapter 1

Ray sat behind the desk in the Ghost Busters HQ. Business was slow right now, and it had been for the past few weeks. This meant that Peter and the others had gone to Spain for a vacation that would probably end up disastrously, "but hey, live a little" he had said when they had left. He was regretting his decision to stay in New York right now. Nothing had happened for months; clearly monitoring the levels was unnecessary? But then, one never can tell with bees. Ray hoped that either the others would come back unexpectedly, or something big would happen in New York. It was c he knew, but still, he couldn't just sit around doing nothing but twiddle his thumbs for the three weeks they were gone, could he? He resolved to get a hobby. Scale modeling might do. No, something electric? Ouija? Maybe. He sat back in his chair to debate.

* * *

The next morning there was an unexpected happening. Calls. A rash of ghostly and supernatural crimes, occurrences and otherwise freaky events had sprung up literally overnight. By noon he had taken over 190 calls. The calls just kept coming. Ray didn't even have a chance to respond to the houses. But he made a list. Hopefully he could deal with everything over the next three weeks. Hopefully the calls will stop coming in. By the time he had finished answering and recording all of the places that he would have to go to capture ghosts, it was almost midnight. When he got to bed, he fell asleep almost instantly, which was quite unusual for him, the ultra-nerd. Around 2 the doorbell rang. Eventually, the insistent ringing woke Ray up. He decided to ignore it, but still couldn't fall back asleep. After 15 minutes of lying there, waiting for whomever was at the door to go away, he finally got back up and answered the door. What he saw on the steps startled him. Some thirteen-year-old was standing on the steps, but it wasn't the kid that surprised him; it was what was behind him.

Ghosts. A lot of them. Enough ghosts to make an army. And they were standing on his porch. It looked like they were taking order from the kid, too. Ray examined him more closely. He had Black hair and dark eyes (Ray couldn't tell what color). He had olive-y skin that may have at one time been darker, but was now almost dead-white. Finally, Ray decided to find out what any of this was about. He sure had a lot of questions. _Why did you bring an army of ghosts to my house? What are you doing? Is this some sort of invasion? _He decided on a simple one.

"What's your name?"

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo." answered the kid with a grin that terrified Ray. "I'd like to apply for a job."

Of all the requests Ray had expected from this nightmarish kid with his ghost army, a job had been the farthest possible thing from his mind. This is why instead of some sort of actual response, Ray's mouth fell open in disbelief. He made a series of noises that could, at a stretch, have been words.

"So that's a yes?" asked the kid, Nico.

Ray really wanted to say no, but an army of ghosts was literally at his doorstep. If he said no, they might very well attack him. So instead he found himself saying "Yeah, sure kid. You seem to be fairly cool, so where is it you want me to arrange this job?" That last part was a result of lack of sleep, shock, and the completely exhausting day he had had.

"Ghost Busters. Duh."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Around seventy, but really thirteen."

This statement confused Ray further. "Do your parents know you're out here?"

"Um-"

"Clear this up with them before anything else. I can't even technically hire you without my co-workers/friends approval. Plus, you're underage."

"Remember the horde of ghosts?"

"Ah, fine, come in. We'll discuss this during daylight. You can sleep on the couch."

"That's more like it."

And with that, Nico dismissed the souls that he had okay, stolen, and walked into the house. This sounded like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

While staring half-heartedly at the ceiling the next morning, Nico noticed something strange: cracks were forming rapidly in the ceiling and walls right above his head. 'great' he thought 'another monster.' This second thought was because it looked as if something or someone was ripping the roof and second floor completely off of the house. Nico jumped up and raced up the stairs to get Ray before his charge was eaten by monsters. The first door he tried appeared to be some sort of bathroom. A couple of tries later, he finally found Ray's room. Ray appeared to be asleep. Nico consequently ran over, scooped up the geeky man and shadow traveled downstairs. Then passed out because that's what happens when someone overuses an energy threshold.

* * *

The sound of slamming doors brought Ray into consciousness. He blearily looked around, trying to figure out who was searching his house. Then he remembered the kid coming in the middle of the night. Ray wondered if the kid was really a spy for the ghost world and had actually been told to kill him. He decided to test him, and pretended to be asleep. Then he was being scooped hurriedly up and was in the dark, moving very quickly, and was suddenly deposited on the floor. He scrambled to his feet only to find himself...in his own living room. He looked down. There was the kid alright, but now, in daylight, he noticed the sword. It appeared to be made out of onyx. That was when the roof and second floor were savagely ripped off of the rest of the house.

He looked up into a very familiar face. Instant recognition. He was looking into the face of (drum roll please) the stay puft marshmallow man!

"We killed you, though!" this came out as a whine, rather than the challenge it had been intended as.

Just then a flash of dark metal whooshed past Ray's head and imbedded itself in the giant's chest. Puffy bellowed and dissolved into dust. The weird sword he had noticed earlier clattered to the ground.

* * *

When Nico woke up again, sure enough the ceiling was gone and a giant _thing_ was looming over them. He automatically threw his Stygian blade. It hit the giant in the chest, dissolved it, and clattered to the ground. There was going to be some serious explaining to do here. He looked up to see Ray repetitively looking at the blade, then Nico, then where the monster had been.

"Are you okay?" Nico finally said.

"Umm...we killed him! Now he was alive! But is he dead now, or iswas he tying to kill? Is this-?"

Nico cut him off "You aren't making sense. That is gibberish. I'll do Latin or Greek or maybe Spanish. Okay? So are you injured?"

"Er, no. Why did the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man rip off my roof?"

Nico sighed. At least he wasn't panicking anymore. " Ah, is that what that was? He probably wanted to kill you. Or me. Revenge, who can be certain?"

"Explain."

"Okay, so do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long version, please."

"Well, let's start with all the myths and legends that you've ever heard, those are real."

"Okay, go on."

"Also, monsters reform. That's probably what happened with that thing you called Puffy. Are you following?

"Yes."

"This explanation might take a while. Sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback!

* * *

"Surely you aren't just going to kill them, right?" Nico looked imploringly at his father.

"Why not? They are just silly humans meddling with our ghosts. I have a kingdom to rule and I am NOT going to stand for the capture and destruction of my spirits!" exclaimed the Lord of the Dead.

"But all of your previous attempts on their lives have ended with your assassins trapped in ectoplasmic goo."

"And you can do better?"

"Yes. Of course I can, they have all been undead creatures and ghosts. I am alive. And I will, if you'll let me go on a quest for you."

"A quest? _You_ want to go on a quest? The oracle would never give one of my children a quest."

"Who said anything about the oracle?" Nico asked slyly.

"To get a-oh, right, this isn't Camp Half Blood. This is still the Underworld. I don't understand how I keep forgetting that."

"Seriously Dad? You really need to tell someone about this whole memory thing. Eating Lotus flowers is famously bad for memory."

"Shut up. I told you, and if you don't tell anyone then you can go on a quest and do that whole 'teach them better' or just kill them. Either way, I don't care."

"EEEK!" Nico jumped up and down and ran in small circles like an excited (or rabid) squirrel. "Um, I mean thank you. I'll just go then," he added hurriedly and walked awkwardly away.

The Lord of the Dead just sighed and slowly shook his head. _I'll send backup, _he thought.

* * *

"How was _I_ supposed to know that the_ thing_ ripping the _roof_ off of the house was _backup_?" Nico almost screamed at his father.

"Um, right, I did forget to tell you about that, didn't I? Well, I just told you didn't I? So hah! TAKE THAT UNIVERSE!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, right, yes. Here, take this ring in case you need help."

"I was doing just fine until that thing ripped the roof off of the house,_ thank you very much!_ By the way, what _was_ that thing?"

"A new monster, they happen from time to time. Echidna _claims_ not to be responsible for them, but where else would they come from?"

"Basically, you don't know."

"Yeah pretty much. Wait, no, of course I know what it is."

"Okay, then what's it's name?"

"That is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!" Hades reponded quickly.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Nico, where were you last night?" asked Ray.

"Places."

"What kind of places?"

"Mysterious places," Nico answered.

"Mythological places?"

"Yes, I went to visit my father. He was," Nico paused, considering. "Worried," he finished lamely.

"Understandable, beings an you showed up at a strange man's house in the middle of the night to demand a job. By the way, which Olympian god _is_ your father?"

"Well, _Olympian_ is a bit off target."

"Not one of the major 12, then?"

"Oh, no. He just isn't really an _Olympian_ god, beings as he doesn't live on Olympus."

"Okay, which _Greek_ god is your father?"

"Hades."

"Figures. Wait, you're the son of a death god and you come to work at ghostbusters?" He asked trying futilely not to crack up laughing.

"Lord of the Dead, but yeah, same idea, and yes. Makes sense, right?"

"Perfect sense, but it's still hilarious."

* * *

All right, sorry that took so long guys, but thank you and please rate! Should I make chapter 4 and continue this story or just leave it here?


End file.
